


A cute surprise

by punkybunny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, No Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkybunny/pseuds/punkybunny
Summary: Peter comes back from patrol but he's hiding something! (No its not another injury. Well, okay, it kinda is. But theres more!)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	A cute surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this to distract myself right before I made a phone call lol!  
> This idea is so very 'Peter' that I just had to write it :)  
> Enjoy!!!

It was 11:05 p.m. and five minutes past Peter's curfew. And since it was a Saturday night, that also meant he was five minutes late to his movie night with Tony. Though, honestly, this turn of events wasn't even really a surprise at all, and after knowing Peter for a good year, Tony knew to give it another ten minutes before he let worry sink in. 

A simple rain storm, not too loud or overwhelming, was taking place outside the Tower. Now, that did cause a pang of concern to well up in Tony's chest. But he had come to understand that Peter could very well take care of himself(afterall, he had to trust the kid at least a little, right?), as long as he didn't go out patrolling while hungry or low on sleep. 

So, Tony lounged back on the sofa and stared at the large windows of the penthouse living room, maybe only feeling a little worried as he waited. Any second now the kid would be climbing through the windows, bringing buckets of rain in with him on Tony's carpet. Peter would run off to change, his curls bouncing as he went into detail on why the movie they were about to watch was so important(Tony can't remember which Star Wars movie they were even on; was it the fourth or fifth?).

Eventually the kid did actually come in through the window, but he was not acting the way Tony expected. In fact, he seemed to not even notice that the man was there, creeping on the ceiling quietly. Rain dripped from his suit to the carpet below. 

Peter dropped down and Tony couldn't help but take notice of the faint way he favored his right foot over his left or the almost-protective hold the kid had on something clutched against his chest. The teen only managed a couple steps before Tony cleared his throat. 

Flinching and slowly turning to face his mentor, Peter took his mask off and squeaked out, "Oh, uh… hey, Mr. Stark. Why aren't you in your lab?" Tony gave him a dead-panned stare in response to his very suspicious question. Awareness hit the teen's brown eyes. "It's movie night, isn't it? Of course, um… I-I'll just go change." 

Tony stood up and walked over to intercept the kid. "Nuh uh. Would you mind explaining to me why you're limping, Pete?" He glanced down at the boy's left foot, which was barely touching the ground. 

An awkward laugh escaped Peter's lips as he attempted to put pressure on his foot and alleviate his mentor's worry. "No, I'm no-," Peter was cut off by a wince, quickly raising his foot off the ground again. "Okay, maybe I twisted my ankle. It's fine, dude." 

Tony just raised an eyebrow at that and frowned sourly. "First of all, don't ever call me 'dude'. Second of all-," the man leaned forward in an effort to see what Peter was holding, but the boy just took a step back in response. "-what is that?" 

"... What is what?"

Tony sighed. "Peter." 

"Mr. Stark." 

"Just tell me what you have, kid, I won't be-"

Suddenly, a small, high-pitched bark sounded through the room. It was coming from whatever the kid was holding. Peter quickly glanced down and then around the room for an escape. 

"Peter. Did you just bring a dog into the Tower?" 

A look of resignation crossed over Peter's face, as he nodded sheepishly. "She's actually just a puppy, Mr. Stark." He revealed the tiny white and tan creature, holding her up as she kicked her feet and sniffled. "Karen said she's a basset hound, probably only 3 or 4 weeks old. She was on the streets, all by herself, cold and wet. I couldn't just leave her out in the rain to die!" 

Both Peter and the dog continued to stand there, dripping rain onto his carpet and displaying two sets of large, brown puppy dog eyes. Tony leveled them with a glare for about 3 seconds before sighing heavily. "Go get changed, you're leaking all over the place. I'll get a first aid kit and fix up your ankle when you get back." 

Peter opened his mouth, but closed it when Tony added, "And then we can talk about the dog." 

The boy smiled wide, carefully setting the now-struggling puppy onto the carpet, before dashing off to his room to change. Tony spent a good couple seconds assessing the puppy as she waddled around on stubby legs, her ears flopping every which way. "You're really not that cute," he announced.

When the first aid kit and a bag of ice were located(it didn't take too long; one was always close by since Peter started staying over more), Tony settled on the couch and waited for the kid to return, the basset hound sniffing every inch of the floor. 

Peter quickly came bounding back into the room in a worn hoodie and sweats. Tony cringed at the thought of the kid's ankle right now, but it was obvious Peter had other things on his mind as he scooped up the puppy and sat on the couch with her curled up in his arms. Peter's hands constantly rubbed at her fur, his eyes twinkling so much that Tony had to forcibly direct his attention back to the boy's ankle. "Okay, let me see." 

Peter put his foot up on the couch, his gaze never leaving the playful ball of fur in his lap. Tony wrapped the ankle tightly, but not too tightly and pressed the bag of ice to the purple, swelling ankle. "Well, it could be worse. How'd this happen? I thought you had perfect balance or something, kid." When he didn't get a response, Tony snapped his fingers between the boy and the dog. 

"Oh, sorry - what?" 

"How'd this happen, Pete?" 

Peter gave an embarrassed smile. "Well, it's kinda difficult to swing to the Tower when you're holding something… "

Tony brought a hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. This could have been a lot worse. His kid was gonna give him a heart attack one day. 

He was thrown out of his thoughts by an insistent tugging at his sleeve. Peter was giving him an expectant look. "So can I please keep her? I wouldn't be able to have her at my apartment because dogs aren't allowed and honestly, it's much too small for her to grow up healthy." He paused for a breath. "I swear I'll take care of her, Mr. Stark! I'll stay over at the Tower a lot more! And there's so much room here, I know she'll love it. Please please please, Mr. Stark?" 

Tony groaned. He sometimes couldn't believe he was taking care of a whole-ass teenager half the week. He couldn't believe he occasionally saw himself as a father and honestly didn't mind. So helping that teenager take care of a puppy? It really wasn't that big of a deal. And knowing Peter, the kid really would try to handle all of the responsibility himself, and wouldn't leave it all to Tony. He wasn't five years old asking for a goldfish. 

Tony took one more long look at the puppy and Peter, both of them fixing him with those damn eyes again, and how could he say no? "Okay, but i swear to god I'm not cleaning up after her, you hear me?" 

Peter absolutely beamed and reached forward to squeeze Tony in a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you, Mr. Stark!" 

He couldn't help but smile back, ruffling Peter's curls. "Love you, too, you rascal." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it!! <3 i love basset hounds so much... their lil droopy faces :'(  
> https://pin.it/2LJtTSc  
> idk how to put a link here but thats what she looks like :'''(


End file.
